coleniafandomcom-20200215-history
Vyvenka
Geography Vyvenka is one of very few nations located in East Siberia, allowing it to thrive without threat from foreign powers at all. The nations capital, Kraskar, had been the center of development throughout the entire nation, however there will likely be a city built in Kamchatka soon. Vyvenka borders only two nations, the Czech Republic and the Empire of Japan, none of which show hostility towards Vyvenka. There are a surplus of resources within the nation due to the prestigious farms in the nations capital and the massive forests that cover the nation, allowing a thriving, self-sustainable community. History Vyvenka began as a primitive nation most people could not even find on a map. Only small chunks of land needed to protect the nations infrastructure were claimed, and there were only very few members. However, due to increasing demand, expansion began it's slow path. First, a bridge was built across a small river to connect Vyvenka to Kamchatka, being the first recorded piece of evidence to of Vyvenkan expansion. However, a high ranking official in the nation wanted to expand even further. He claimed the shorter end of the Vyvenka River, and large areas around it. Near this time period, many more members began to join Vyvenka, allowing massive claims to be made. At first, the people of Vyvenka decided to expand into Kamchatka and in North Siberia. The nation decided to keep Kamchatka, however the land in Siberia was deemed useless, and thus, left unclaimed. This left large amounts of power for the nation to take advantage of. King Echo and Officer Houpatt decided it would be better to begin claiming the coastline, so we could get closer to forest and surplus of resources located in Northern China. During this time, Vyvenka would emerge as a world power and would gain many useful alliances. However, due to lack of power, Vyvenka would discontinue it's expansion to the West. Vyenka is now the most eastern colony of Poland, forgotten by the rest of the world due to its isolation. The fortress served a huge advantage over the PCPS until Alex left and the PCPS collapsed. Politics Soon after the era of Vyvenkan expansion, the nation would begin it's involvement in politics. They first began an attempt to unite Sakhalin with their nation, however, the leader of the Sakhalin (ModernArt) refused unification unless he would become leader. This request was immediately denied, due to the drastic difference in members, size of land claims, and quality of infrastructure, the Vyvenkans quickly denied this. Sakhalin would later be annexed by Imperial Japan, one of Vyvenka's allies. Vyvenka would not end their involvement in foreign politics there. When word was received by King Echo that Karjala, a nation located in Finland, would soon be attacked, Vyvenka allowed them to be a vassal under their rule. (Karjala would eventually rename to the Evar Republic). This would result in an embassy of Vyvenka and their vassals for meetings on how their government should be run. This would be known as the Siberian Federation. Houpatt was deemed President of the organization, all leaders of nations involved in the union would be seated as Congressmen, while else who ranked in between Member and Officer would be deemed Representatives. However, this organization was only recently founded, therefore no meetings have been officially held in the Federation. After a debate Greenland-Iceland about who would get an embassy in their nation (Involving Vyvenka and the Tsardom of Russia), we were favored due to originality and legitimacy. This would result in one of Vyvenka's members (mascarade1) become an ambassador due to the role he played in negotiations with that nation. Diplomacy Due to it's status as a world power, Vyvenka would with out a doubt, engage in diplomatic relations with other countries. Below is a list of all nations whom Vyvenka allies, Vyvenka is at war with, and who Vyvenka has as vassals. Allies * Japan * Poland * Sealandia * West Byzantium * East Byzantium Vassals * Evar Republic War Enemies (none) Trivia * The Purple in Vyvenka's Flag Symbolizes Royalty, While The White Symbolizes the Blanket of Snow Spread Across Siberia. * Vyvenka and the Pacific Union Used to Share a Nearly Identical Flag, However, the Vyvenkans changed their Blue and White design to Replace the Blue with Purple After the Faction was replaced When the 4.0 and 5.0 Server Configurations Merged. * Vyvenka, Although Very Powerful, Has Never Been Involved in a War. Category:Nations